You and Me
by Panda Merah
Summary: Yato tidak ingin memulai lagi. Bishamon tidak ingin berharap. Setelah semuanya dianggap akan usai dan berakhir, kenapa Ebisu datang pada mereka seolah menjanjikan harapan untuk bersama? [Saquel; Last]


"Veena, kau terlihat tidak sehat."

"Yeah,"

"Semalam aku melihat dewa Yato keluar dari gerbang utama. Kalian bertemu?"

"…"

* * *

Saat fajar menyingsing dari singasananya. Kazuma secara tidak sengaja melihat dewa Yato keluar dari gerbang utama Takamagahara dengan jaket kumalnya yang disampirkan di bahu. Kazuma tidak ingin menyela dewa berjaket itu ataupun menahannya, toh—sejak hari di mana semua kejadian masa lalu telah terbongkar dan Kugaha dilepaskan, Bishamon dan Yato telah berbaikan. Jadi, tidak ada masalah apapun bukan?

Beberapa kali ketika patrol mereka tidak sengaja bertemu dengan dewa Yato bersama shinkinya di jalan. Bishamon akan seolah berlaku tidak melihat apapun meski mereka tepat berpapasan di depan mata, dan dewa Yato akan lebih memilih pergi menghindar dengan menyeret Yukine dari sana.

Semuanya berlaku seperti itu.

Namun Kazuma cukup merasa janggal ketika dewa Yato keluar tanpa mengucapkan apapun, atau tidak memberitahu apapun pada Kazuma bahwa dia akan datang ke Takamagahara.

Apa ada urusan lagi dengan Bishamon?

Sebagai shinki penunjuk jalan milik Bishamon, Kazuma harus tahu bukan?

Ya.

Kazuma harus tahu.

Karena setelah menanyakan hal tersebut kepada sang dewa, Kazuma dihadapkan dengan tatapan sendu dan sunggingan senyum miris. Kazuma telah tahu arti dan maksud dari semuanya.

Kazuma _telah_ tahu.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Yukine menghidangkan teko berisi teh dan cawan kayu di atas meja kecil ketika Kazuma menyambangi kediaman Kofuku pada waktu luang. Daikoku dan dewinya tengah pergi berlibur, lengkap dengan Hiyori dan Yato serta Yukine yang ditinggalkan di rumah untuk menjaga kediaman milik sang Bimbougami. Jelas, itu merupakan suatu alibi. Ada alasan yang lebih penting lainnya kenapa Yukine rela meninggalkan liburan yang jarang didapatkannya itu hanya untuk berdiam diri di rumah Kofuku.

Kazuma sebenarnya sudah menemui Yukine di dekat pohon sakura Suzuha beberapa waktu lalu sebelum kunjungan privasinya ini. Kazuma ingin membicarakan mengenai sikap Yato dan Bishamon yang selalu menghindar, dan Yukine dengan tenang menjanjikan tempat di kediaman Kofuku pada waktu tertentu.

Ya.

Inilah cara yang terbaik. Yukine pasti tahu semuanya. Sudah jelas, Hiyori bilang kalau hubungan Yato dan Yukine lebih daripada sekedar shinki dan dewanya. Mereka adalah keluarga. Yukine pasti sudah dari awal tahu mengenai keadaan dewa berjaket itu.

Kazuma berdehem.

"Semuanya sudah kujelaskan ketika bertemu minggu lalu." Kazuma memulai percakapan.

Yukine menuangkan teh ke dalam cawan bambu di atas meja dengan tenang. Shinki muda itu tidak mengatakan apapun. Hanya diam, dan melihat Kazuma menatap ke arahnya dengan tatapan tegas di balik kaca mata. Gestur tubuhnya tidak kaku sedikitpun, Yukine sudah dapat menebak kemana arah pembicaraan yang diajukan Kazuma. Sudah sangat jelas, apa maksud dibalik semua ini.

"Aku melihat Yato keluar dari gerbang Takamagahara diam-diam tanpa ada pemberitahuan lebih dahulu." Kazuma menarik cawan bambunya, dan Yukine duduk tenang di seberang Kazuma berbataskan meja. "Sikap Bishamon berubah setelah kejadian itu." Kazuma memperbaiki letak kaca matanya.

Yukine menghembuskan nafas panjang. Dia sudah tahu akan ada introgasi seperti ini dari orang yang pernah menjadi gurunya dulu.

Sejak Yukine tahu mengenai hubungan rahasia antara Yato dan Bishamon, dalam hati Yukine akan menjaga rapat-rapat rahasia ini. Jangan sampai kalangan surga tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dari dua orang dewa perang tersebut. Yukine ingin melindungi Yato—termasuk dari Kazuma selaku penunjuk arah Bishamon.

"Yato tidak pernah cerita apa-apa padaku." Yukine mengepalkan tangan di bawah meja, mencoba bersikap tetap tenang. Iris orange senja itu menatap Kazuma dengan tegas. "Aku akan menceritakan apapun yang kutahu—"

"Kau tahu mengenai ini, jadi beritahu aku." Kazuma memotong.

Yukine diam.

Perasaannya berubah bingung. Apa yang harus dilakukannya?

Di depannya Kazuma menunggu dengan rasa ingin tahu besar dan rasa tanggung jawab akan dewi tanggungannya, sama seperti Kazuma, Yukine juga memiliki rasa tanggung jawab pada Yato selaku dewa tanggungannya.

"Aku tidak mengerti apa maksudmu, Kazuma-san."

"Veena tidak pernah menunjukan kesedihannya di depan para shinki, tapi—"

"Sungguh aku tidak tahu apapun tentang hubungan Yato dan Bishamon, Kazuma-san!"

 _Sreet_

"Yukine? Kazuma?"

Pintu shoji bergeser. Pria berjaket datang dengan ekspresi terkejut ketika menggeser pintu. Belum lagi teriakan Yukine yang cukup nyaring terdengar hingga keluar.

Kazuma dan Yukine juga sama terkejutnya.

Dewa yang sedang dia bicarakan muncul begitu saja di depan mereka, padahal Yukine sudah mengkonfirmasi bahwa Yato beserta yang lainnya akan pulang pada malam hari.

Wajah terkejut sang dewa masih belum berubah. "Aku tidak menyangka akan kedatangan tiga tamu sekaligus siang ini." Yato menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Yukine mengerutkan keningnya. Kazuma baru satu, lalu dua lagi siapa?

Tepat sebelum Yukine membuka mulutnya untuk bertanya, seorang anak laki-laki bertubuh mungil lucu melompat ke punggung Yato dalam sekali tubrukan, dan setelahnya suara wanita yang tidak asing terdengar memanggil dengan nada panik.

* * *

 **Adachi Toka is Disclaimer**

* * *

Salam hangat,

 _ **Panda Merah**_


End file.
